Untukmu, Syair Perjalanan Hidupmu
by Yamashita Aruka
Summary: Inilah dirimu kini. Walau belum waktumu untuk tumbuh dewasa saat ini. Tapi kau pikul beribu tanggung jawab akhir-akhir ini. Terbutakan mata dan hatimu akan peranmu, kau lupa mana batas diri ini. Terombang-ambing takdir sendiri. Untukmu, biar kukenang bahari tanpa kuasa yang kau rindu dengan kutuliskan syair perjalanan hidupmu, di sini.


BoBoiBoy by Animonsta Studios

.

**Untukmu, Syair Perjalanan Hidupmu**

by de-aruka

.

Rating : K+ ― Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort

.

**AWAS!**

Typo nebar . **IC nyerempet OOC** . gamutu . **ganyambung** . gaje total . **SIAPKAN KANTUNG MUNTAH!**

2nd POV . **No dialogue **.Klik 'back' sebelum menyesal.

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy, biarkan fic rongsok bikinanku tentangmu ini sebagai hadiah ultahnya.

―March 13rd, 2015.

Dari fansmu,

(lalu harimau bayang pun dilancarkan atas tuduhan pengkhianatan seorang fangirl yang telah berpindah hati, nasib korban tidak diketahui, dan.. mohon abaikan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kau tak lebih dari yuwana polos penuh rasa ingin tahu. Menyibak tirai misteri, membuka jendela ilmu, kau menari bersama rinai kecil bernaungkan kelabu. Tanpa kau sadari, tanpa kau pikir di benakmu. Kau hanya lelaki kecil yang terus berlari, terus berlari mengejar masa depan dan anganmu di suatu hari. Di baris-baris masamu, lembar-lembar perjalananmu, hamparan luas laut kehidupan yang kau arungi dengan bahteramu, yang kau torehkan seluruh percik ragam warnamu sesuka hati. Tiada hak gerangan yang hendak melarang. Kau bebas, kau lepas.

Di antara desis lemah kereta, kau termangu. Beribu kata pelepas rindu amat kau hantarkan kepada kakekmu. Ketika tubuhmu memijak bumi, dengan rasa yang tak terperi di dadamu, serta-merta melesati waktu kau peluk orang tua itu bersama pekikan gembira yang datang dari lubuk terdalam-mu. Itu yang kini mengawang penuh dalam kepalamu. Alasanmu, kau ingin di sana bersamanya, di Pulau Rintis tempatnya.

Normal, kau normal.

Kau tertawa bersama kawan.

Kau bersapa jumpa dengan handai taulan.

Kau menebar senyum kepada siapa saja.

Kau melakukan apa saja.

Kau adalah manusia.

Hijab merah muda itulah Yaya. Gempal badannya kau tahu ia Gopal. Muda usianya dia Ying yang gemar bersaing. Bahkan untukmu, datang padamu seorang Fang sebagai penambah warna hidupmu. Kau menggerutu, saling beradu, siapa yang lebih unggul dahulu. Kau dengan jelasnya melihat bahwa kau berpijak di atas bumi, tujuh lapis angkasa yang melumuri, genggaman tanganmu dan tangan kawanmu mengerat sembari berucap janji sahabat selaiknya janji-janji lain yang kau buat dan tepati.

Normal, kau normal.

Hingga sampailah pada waktu itu.

Tuhan bertitah menuntut peranmu dalam skenario-Nya. Mahakarya drama kehidupan yang telah digariskan khusus untukmu. Menyuruhmu ini-itu, _alfa_, _beta_, _zero _seluruhnya Dia perintahkan hampir-hampir tak luput dua puluh enam abjad pinta-Nya kepadamu. Harus kau taati tiada satu lontaran protes yang diaju. Permintaan itu.

Kelereng pupilmu, nan berhiaskan cokelatmu berlebur dengan cahaya biru sebongkah mesin bundar. Saking anehnya kau tatap nanar. Yang kalap dimakan kacau dan buyar. Dengan sentuhan kebaikanmu, kau tarik abiotik itu ke dalam pangkuan ramah-tamahmu. Kau tanya, kau dan dia. Larut semakin mencekam kediamanmu namun tiada pedulimu untuk mengambil malam sebagai waktu lelap.

Ochobot, namanya. Bola kekuatan, akunya. Kau adalah penyelamat, untuknya. Vokal robotik yang bersahut ria akan namamu, darinya. Dan jam kuasa imbalannya.

Kau bingung, namun takhta ego yang agung paksakan dirimu mencoba.

[ _Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? _]

Begitu pikiran bocahmu berbisik.

Kamu memulainya. Di matamu, segenggam petir kuning adalah mainan yang menyenangkan. Gundukan humus liat bagai alat pemuas hasrat bermainmu. Laju angin ribut sekiranya sayap imajiner khas khayal kanakmu nan mustahil tiada mustahak bila dihadap realita. Kau manipulasi sedemikian rupa, kau gunakan dengan hamburan tawa membahana. Sampai kau lupa dimana beliau kakekmu menghardik dirimu dan terheran hingga pintu kamarmu menutup seperti sediakala.

Untukmu sekali lagi.

Kau tak lebih dari yuwana polos penuh rasa ingin tahu.

.

* * *

―. **U, SPH **.―

* * *

.

Tapi pada akhirnya kau dapat eksistensi. Pamormu menjulang tinggi mengangkasa. Mata khalayak yang berbinar bangga. Mengelu-elukan sosok mungilmu yang luar biasa. Raut puas terlukis di wajahmu. Tanpa kau sanjung ketinggi hati-anmu. Akan kamu wahai penyelamat semesta. Dinobatkan secara tidak resmi sebagai penolong sesama.

Apakah kau dirundung suatu soalan, aku tidak tahu.

Bagaimanakah duduk perkaranya, aku tidak tahu.

Sampai hati ini berseru alangkah bedanya rupa dan perilakumu, aku tidak tahu.

Yang kutahu, sepertinya kawan mesinmu itu memulai segalanya.

Dan yang kupahami, malap kuning sudah terpulas sengatan merah. Menjarah ganas kejahatan yang kau tumpas dengan penuh amarah. Pusaran mungil telah berbalur topan maut bercorak biru. Menghempaskan tiada ampun kedurjanaan yang kau tiup jauh-jauh seiring ketakacuhanmu. Tanah gembur cokelat yang kini terlihat semakin runcing mencuat hitam kelam. Justisimu akan laku jahanam musuh umat bumi atas nama keadilan yang kuat mendalam.

Perkasa kuatnya itulah Yaya. Ihwal kuasa molekul kau tahu ia Gopal. Laju larinya kaki Ying yang gemar beriming. Penguasa bayang yang disandang seorang Fang. Mereka bersamamu, mereka berjuang bersamamu. Kau melihat dengan jelasnya kau menghantam tanah guna proteksi awam tak berdosa di sekelilingmu, hujam langit oleh jurusmu menuju rivalmu, genggaman tanganmu yang sekotor kasut serdadu mengucap serapah selaiknya sumpah yang kau hunus kepada Adu Du bila digunakannya manusia untuk taruhan nyawa.

Tidak, kau tidak normal.

Bukan, kau bukan manusia.

Pahlawan. Melainkan pahlawan.

Inilah dirimu kini. Walau belum waktumu untuk tumbuh dewasa saat ini. Tapi kau pikul beribu tanggung jawab akhir-akhir ini. Terbutakan mata dan hatimu akan peranmu, kau lupa mana batas diri ini. Terombang-ambing takdir sendiri.

Cokelat objek utama kudeta. Bundar kuning pun ikut jua.

Nasib bumi yang seutuhnya berada pada dirimu.

Aku heran kau terima dengan lapang dada. Aku tak habis pikir kau jalani secara sukarela. Aku bingung kau berbuat amat baik sebagaimana mestinya. Aku bertanya, kamu siapa?

Inikah kau yang terbunuh karakter hai anak muda? Menyapu rata mimbar kebesaranmu yang tersemayam egomu lalu kau tumpahkan kepentingan segala di atasnya tanpa peduli kau sebenarnya apa?

Kau bahkan sudah lupa caranya hidup damai.

Menatap mentari setiap petang pun kini terasa berbeda. Menghabiskan luangmu dengan bersenang-senang ria pun tinggalah harapan. Dari pangkal hingga akhir kebahagiaanmu tersita. Kau yang cuma mendapat sepetik jatah waktumu pun hingga terharu bahagia saking berharganya.

Hanya meringis diri ini melihatnya.

Menyisakan kau yang terisak sesak tanpa daya. Sisi bocahmu yang merindu kehidupan dahulu. Mencampakkan kenyataan dan lari dari segalanya. Dirimu itu yang bersedan menyimpan jiwa yang merana namun tak kuasa. Takut jutaan kail harap dan percaya putus tanpa jejak. Meninggalkan nyeri di ulu hati. Kau yang benar-benar **kau **yang sejatinya diluluh-lantak fakta.

Kau coba untuk meledak dan bebas. Seperti tempo itu. Seperti yuwana polos tanpa pemikiran muluk. Mengutarakan rasa,

apa daya tirani kejam yang kau namai andal membelenggu kasar. Selama ini yang kau sembunyikan tersampaikan dengan cara yang tidak kau inginkan.

**Kau**, dengan segala kebebasanmu.

Sang penjenayah api.

Terbentur dengan kenyataan itu, rasa-rasanya ingin sekali kau meraung nyaring berlinang air mata. Entah mau kau salahkan siapa. Itu saja.

.

.

**end (dengan rongsoknya).**

* * *

.

.

.

GESREK SAYA GESREK! ASDFGHJKL SBK BIKIN KRISTIK BAHASA INDO BUAT MAKALAH TO DINAS MEMBIKIN DIRI INI BAGAI LAUTAN API DASAR KELAS 9 SMP TERKUTUK―

―eh, hula! Ini saya yang mendadak, nongol biadab disini lagi gegara ndak pengen dicap sebagai fans durhaka karna nggak ngasih sesajen buat makhluk yang hari ini lagi ultah! Iya… saya masih utuh kok, masih idup. Pada kangen nggak nih? (siapa yang ngangenin kau?)

Uhuhkh, ini fanfic second POV pertama saya. Dan rasanya waktu make sudut kedua itu... uh, nggak nyangka lebih sensasional dibanding 2 POV sebelumnya yang saya sering coba dan terapkan.

Ini juga gara-gara hasutan dari efek baca karya mamahnya Boboiboy itu―iykwim―dan saya juga takut bakal dirotan sama dia kalo seandainya saya ndak publish fic ini sebagai ucapan hari jadi anaknya itu. Iya, emang sadis. Dia yang juga bikin saya makin maso dan hati keiris-iris liat Boboiboy yang makin ke musim makin ngenes nasipnya. Asdfghjkl episode 17 ituuu― #nangiskencengalasinetron #masomodeon

AH UDAHLAH INI FIC BIKINNYA CUMAN SEMALEMAN NGEBUT SAMPE NGGAK NYADAR BANYAK PERISTIWA PER EPISODE YANG KE-SKIP DEMIAPA SAMPAH BANGET. GAJE PULA.

Cukup, saya udah pesimis dapetin fav dan review dari readers setempat.


End file.
